La vida diaria del guerrero dragon
by yuanel03
Summary: Según se creía, Po era un panda gordo, torpe y un completo inútil, era lógico pensar que nadie se podia enamorar de él, sin embargo el destino les demostrara lo contrario trayendo consigo muchos celos, risas y muchísimos y divertidos Problemas.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: Spolier de "Kung fu panda: The leyend of awsomness"(no se escribir en ingles) osea Kung fu panda, leyendas de asombrosidad.**

Era un día casi normal el el Palacio de jade, y digo casi pues a pesar de que todos entrenaban y Chifu regañaba a Po constantemente por su poca seriedad en el entrenamiento, Po estaba extrañamente adormilado.

Es decir, siempre esta adormilado pero usualmente es solo por la mañana, pero desde que regresaron de Gongmen estaba aun más adormilado y durante todo el día, excepto claro a la hora de la comida.

Un día llego un nuevo jarrón con una gran historia al templo de jade, historia que Po conocía de memoria y repetía continuamente mientras caminaba y alrededor del jarrón y lo señalaba con la mano mientras la más fuerte de los 5 furiosos lo escuchaban una y otra vez bajo la orden de no dejarlo solo ya que podría romper el jarrón, y a pesar de todo así fue.

Estaba tan emocionado por el jarrón que lo tomo en sus manos, Tigresa lo intento detener tomando el jarrón pero Po lo alejo de ella provocando que el jarrón resbalara de sus manos cayendo y rompiendo en pedazos, cayendo Po sobre el jarrón un momento después.

-Ja!-Grito Po-Solo el guerrero dragón puede evitar caer en estas circunstancias-Decía mientras mostraba que para no caer al suelo puso su mano, pero lo que no noto fue que los pedazos restantes del jarrón estaban bajo él.

-Po...-le llamo tigresa

-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunto Po

-Tu mano...-Contesto Tigresa mientas señalaba la mano de este, la cual tenia algunos cristales incrustados en ella.

-Ho... AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-Grito Po unos momentos después exagerando en exceso. Lo cual le dijo a Tigresa que algo andaba mal.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Dijo Vivora entrando de la sala de entrenamiento.

-Po se lastimo... de nuevo-Dijo Tigresa

-Pobresito...-Dijo Vivora en un tono muy amable, demasiado para el gusto de Tigresa.

-duele, duele, duele, duele-Decía Po mientras se quitaba uno por uno los pedazos de vidrios de la mano.

-No te preocupes Po, yo te voy a ayudar-Dijo Vivora mientras le quitaba suavemente los pedazos de su mano justo antes de que Tigresa lo hiciera.

"_Que extraño_"pensó Tigresa al ver la mano de Po. Supuso que después de tener cristales incrustados estaría sangrando pero no lo estaba, sin embargo si estaba muy lastimada, más no parecía ser culpa de los cristales o de algún accidente anterior.

=Más tarde=

Po y Tigresa se encontraban en el patio del palacio de jade entrenando, pero después de un rato decidieron tomar un descanso y se sentaron el el pasto.

-Po-Dijo Tigresa en tono serio.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunto Po al notar el tono de Tigresa.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Pregunto Tigresa.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Respondió Po pues no entendía la pregunta.

-A esto...-Dijo mientras tomaba las manos de por que intentaba ocultarlas. Las cuales estaban muy golpeadas y maltratadas.

-Oh... esto?-Dijo Po al verse descubierto.

-Si, eso-Dijo Tigresa seriamente.

-No es nada, es solo...

-Solo...

-Un accidente...

-Un accidente?-Pregunto Tigresa-¿qué tipo de accidente?

-Bueno es que... estaba entrenando y mi mano se atoro en el mecanismo porque intentaba mejorarlo y no la podía desatorar así que me lastime.

-¿Eso fue lo que paso?-Pregunto Tigresa quien no se había creído ni media palabra de la explicación de Po.

-Si, así fue-Dijo Po quien estaba seguro no le habían creído.

-Po...

-Hora de comer-Dijo Po levantándose rapidamente-Sera mejor que cocine algo...

"_¿Qué esta ocultando?_" pensó Tigresa al ver al panda correr a la cocina.

=Esa noche=

Tigresa no estaba muy conforme con la respuesta que le había dado el panda, así que esa noche decidió esperar, y ver que es realmente lo que había pasado.

No pudo ser durante el día pues estaba siempre en el palacio o en una misión junto a ella u otro de los furiosos así que tenia que haber sido durante la noche.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió con mucho cuidado a la de Po, pero al llegar noto que el panda no estaba, la habitación estaba vacía.

Salió al patio a buscarlo, entonces escucho unos golpes, siguiendo el sonido llego hasta el origen de este, y lo vio.

Po estaba golpeando los "árboles de hierro" que había fuera del palacio de jade, pudo notar que sus puños tenían algo de sangre, sin embargo parecía no importarle, pues a pesar de ello, no se detenía.

Después de unas horas, el sol comenzó a salir, y Po Tigresa y Po regresaron a sus habitaciones.

Claro, Po nunca se dio cuenta de que alguien lo observaba.

Esa noche Tigresa se dio cuenta de que si bien Po parecía no darle importancia real al entrenamiento, realmente le daba más importancia de la que ellos actualmente le daban, eso hizo que surgiera un extraño sentimiento en ella, pero prefirió no darle importancia y pensar que era debido al hecho de no haber dormido.

Unos minutos después sonó el gong y Chifu llego a despertar a los guerreros.

Todos salieron rapidamente a saludar a su maestro, excepto Po, quien seguía dormido.

-¡Panda, despierta!-Dijo Chifu en un tono que dejaba notar su molestia.

-5 minutos más-Decía Po aun medio dormido.

Chifu simplemente lo arrojo fuera de la habitación.

-Ouch!-Se quejaba Po.

Los furiosos rieron ante esto, excepto Vivora y Tigresa a quien nunca le hizo gracia que Po nunca se levantara debidamente y menos ahora que sabia el motivo.

Después de desayunar y entrenar durante el día por la tarde decidieron tomar un descanso anta la extraña petición de Tigresa quien estaba preocupada por Po, pues apenas había dormido 10 minutos ese día.

Decidieron ir a comer fideos pues a parte del desayuno no habían comido nada en todo el día y el sonido del estomago de Po no los dejaba estar tranquilos.

Sin embargo al bajar las escaleras, y que Po recuperara el aliento, mientras se dirigían al restaurante del señor Ping, notaron que algunas bailarinas estaban dando un espectáculo, bailarinas que todos reconocieron.

Las bailarinas también se percataron de su presencia y comenzaron a acercarse ante esto los 5 furiosos se pusieron en guardia, pero Po no lo hizo, él se acerco a la que parecía la líder del grupo.

-SONG!-Grito Po mientras recibía un gran abrazo

-PO!-Grito ella mientras le daba un gran abrazo cosa que logro que se sonrojara un poco, aunque intento disimularlo. Pero ante los ojos de las maestras del Kung fu del palacio de jade fue inútil, ya que fueron capaces de notarlo, causando que sintieran un poco de ¿Celos?

_"¿Como se atreve a abrazar a Po de esa manera?"-_Pensaba Vivora

_"Así que Po la conoce...¿Porque diablos me siento tan molesta?"-_Eran los pensamientos de Tigresa

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Po.

-Después de conseguir suficiente dinero decidimos poner nuestra propia academia de baile-Explico Song

-Genial-Dijo Po mientras la abrazaba nuevamente.

Song estaba muy feliz pero no pudo evitar sentir un instinto asesino que provenía de las 2 maestras cosa que le causo un pequeño temblor, temblor que Po noto.

-¿Esta bien?-Le pregunto Po al sentirla temblar.

-Si estoy bien-Le respondió intentando tranquilizar al panda.

-¿Porque no nos acompañas a comer?-Le pregunto Po con una sonrisa.

Se lo pensó un momento pero después de ver a las 2 mujeres perteneciente a los 5 furiosos prefirió no ir.

-No puedo, tenemos trabajo que hacer, ademas ya comí-Dijo mintiendo lo mejor que pudo, a pesar de ser una mentira pequeña para salvarse la vida, no le gustaba mentirle, una vez le mintió y él se lo creyó completamente causando que esto lo lastimara, así que no le gustaba la idea de mentirle a él.

-Supongo que sera en otra ocasión-Dijo Po un poco desanimado, realmente quería saber que había pasado con ella después de la ultima vez.

-Sera en otra ocasión-Le dijo ella con una sonrisa, cosa que tranquilizo un poco a Po.

Después de decir esto se marcho haciendo unos salto acrobáticos junto con el resto de las chicas.

-Parece que has olvidado lo de la ultima vez-Le dijo Tigresa en el tono frió que usaba con Po cuando recién llego al palacio de Jade.

-Ella es diferente-Explico Po-Ella me ayudo a salir con vida de allí y arriesgo su vida para salvarme.

-Mejor nos damos prisa-Dijo Grulla al notar el humor que tenían Tigresa y Vivora, cosa que no había notado pues estaba viendo a las bailarinas junto con Mono y Mantis.

Al llegar al restaurante del padre de Po, notaron que había muchas personas, que no eran precisamente clientes, estaban viendo algo o a alguien.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-Pregunto Po al llegar.

-PO!-Se escucho un grito y un momento después una hermosa chita se abalanzo sobre Po tumbándolo al suelo.

-¿Mei?-pregunto Po.

-Si soy yo-respondió separándose un poco pero sin quitarse de encima.

-¿La conoces Po?-pregunto Tigresa al notar la platica que tenían.

-Si, es una larga historia pero se las contare después-Dijo Po quien no tenia energía para mucho, ya que aun no había comido nada.

-Princesa!-Le llamo una vieja cabra-¿esta bien?

-¡¿Princesa?!-Dijeron los 5 al unisono.

La vieja cabra ayudo a levantarse a Mei.

-Si, soy la princesa Mei, la princesa del reino más rico de china-Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia y tendiéndole a Po la mano para levantarse.

-¿Y que haces aquí?-le pregunto Po.

-Vine a aprender artes marciales y a vivir aquí-Respondió como si fuera algo natural.

-¿Qué?-Preguntaron todos los presentes incluyendo a Po.

-La princesa ya a cumplido la mayoría de edad-Empezó la vieja cabra-Así que el rey le pregunto que quería hacer ahora, pues ella siempre había querido viajar pero al ser menor no se lo permitían, y ahora que era mayor ya podía hacerlo, ella le contesto que quería aprender artes marciales y vivir junto al panda.

-oh-Dijo Po.

-Así que vienes para que Chifu te entrene-Dijo Tigresa

-No, vengo para que Po me entrene-Respondió la princesa tomando el brazo de Po.

-Oh-Dijo Po como respuesta a todo lo que estaba pasando.

-La princesa vivirá desde ahora en el palacio de Jade, ya lo discutimos con el Maestro Chifu.

-Oh-Seguía diciendo Po.

Todos se quedaron callados, los 5 furiosos estaban bastante impresionados con lo ocurrido, Po estaba más que simplemente muy confundido y el señor Ping ignorando lo ocurrido estaba cocinando con gran alegría.

-Po!-Dijo él señor Ping-No es genial, por fin tienes una estudiante.

-Si, genial-Contesto Po aun atudido por la noticia.

-Pero no se queden alli, entren prepare una sopa especial.

Todos entraron al restaurante y comienron en silencio. Por lo menos hasta que a Mei se le ocurrió darle de comer a Po en la boca lo cual no fue bien aceptado por las guerreras presentes causando que rompieran sus palillos mientras Po comía en silencio sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Al terminar se dirigieron al Palacio de Jade, donde todos se fueron directamente a dormir, incluida Mei pues Chifu ya le había asignado una habitación la cual por petición de ella estaba junto a la de Po.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaración, gracias a "bolttens" me di cuenta de mi error al escribir Chifu, en vez de Shifu y Vivora en vez de Víbora, quiero agradecer pues aparentemente no me exprese bien en el mensaje que mandé.**

**Y aclaración al usuario "Eliza Jiao", gracias, no me di cuenta de que olvide explicar la vestimenta de Mei y, Mei es una "Chita", otro nombre para lo guepardos.**

**Buscalo en Google.**

**=Capitulo 2=**

Ese día no iba a ser precisamente fácil para el guerrero dragón, pues a pesar de que como cualquier otra mañana desayunaba en la mesa alguna comida previamente cocinada por él, junto con los 5 furiosos, ese día en particular había alguien más junto a ellos en la mesa, una joven princesa Chita, quien de ese día en adelante sería la aprendiz de Po, quien tendría que enseñarle kung fu, y meditación y otras cosas más.

El único problema es que parecía querer "algo más" con Po que simple amistad, o una relación alumnos-maestro, y eso molestaba en exceso a cierta maestra felina, conocida por se la más fuerte y la más "furiosa" de los 5 furiosos. Pero claro, ella era demasiado orgullosa como para decir o hacer algo, o por lo menos aceptarlo.

Claro que no, ella jamas aceptaría que le molestaba eso, nunca, ya que ni siquiera comprendía porque le molestaba.

Por otra parte, Tigresa no era la única molesta con la aparición de Mei. Víbora también estaba muy molesta con el hecho de que Mei entrara ahí a estudiar Kung fu y más con el hecho de que Po fuera su maestro particular, pero a diferencia de cierta felina ella estaba muy consciente del porque le molestaba.

Terminaron de desayunar y se prepararon para entrenar.

Los 5 furiosos se habían ido junto con Shifu para meditar, Po y Mei se habían ido a la sala de entrenamiento para entrenar a Mei con los punto básicos.

-¿Y ahora que sigue, guerrero dragón?-Pregunto Mei, quien usaba una ropa parecida a la de Tigresa únicamente que el pantalón era blanco en vez de negro.

-Intenta hacer el recorrido-Dijo Po señalando el equipo de la sala, en el cual él invento el nivel 0.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto un poco incrédula Mei.

-Que hagas ese recorrido-Repitió Po.

-¿Enserio pretendes que haga ese recorrido como primer ejercicio?-Pregunto Mei con la esperanza de que fuera una broma

-Es para medir tu nivel-Dijo Po conteniendo la risa que le daba ver la preocupación en la cara de Mei.

-De acuerdo-Dijo y empezó el recorrido.

Fallo en algunas partes recibió un par de golpes pero nada demasiado grave

-¿Cómo lo hice?-Pregunto un poco sofocada después de terminar.

-Muy bien-Dijo Po mientras se acercaba a ella quien permanecía en el suelo recuperando el aliento.

-¿Qué nivel crees que soy?-Pregunto con la pequeña esperanza de haberlo impresionado.

-No tengo idea, pero lo hiciste mucho mejor que yo-Dijo Po como respuesta.

-¿Qué nivel tuviste?-Dijo ella.

-Invente el nivel 0, jaja-Dijo el con gracia mientras le tendía la mano para levantarse, pero al intentar levantarla su pie resbalo causando que cayera sobre ella, tocando sus pechos.

Sus rostros quedaron muy cerca uno del otro causando un gran sonrojo cosa que fue muy bien notada por 2 maestras que se habían saltado su entrenamiento para observar el entrenamiento o más bien observar a Po y asegurarse de que no "pasara" nada entre esos 2.

Quienes al notar la caída, y como cayeron, sufrieron un pequeño aumento repentino de ira y golpearon la pared con suficiente fuerza como para que sus puños(cola) la atravesaran, cayendo ellas frente a Po y Mei quienes ya se habían levantado.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-Pregunto Po inocentemente.

-...-

-...-

No tenían ninguna idea de que decir y menos en esa situación.

-¿Vinieron a entrenar con nosotros?-Pregunto Mei también con cierta inocencia.

-Eh... si-Dijo Víbora-Shifu nos mando a que te ayudáramos a entrenar pues Po no sabe las rutinas normales para los novatos.

-Tiene razón Víbora-Siguió Tigresa-A Po le dimos un "entrenamiento intensivo" pues no teníamos mucho tiempo antes de que tuviera que pelear con Tai Lung, y él era él único capaz de detenerlo-Dijo Tigresa.

-Creo que tienen razón-Dijo Po rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto Mei

-Mi entrenamiento fue un poco duro-Dijo mientras recordaba todos los golpes que recibió el primero día que entreno allí.

-Pero creo que Po tiene todo controlado-Dijo Víbora-Nosotros regresaremos a meditar-Dijo y se apresuro a salir ya que hasta donde Shifu sabía ellas estaban meditando.

-Víbora tiene razón-Dijo Tigresa-Él podrá enseñarte Kung Fu mejor que nosotros, después de todo es el Guerrero Dragon-Dijo Tigresa mientras se retiraba.

-si, adiós...-Dijo Mei pues la situación le parecía un poco extraña.

-Fue un poco extraño-Dijo Po observando por donde se habían ido Víbora y Tigresa.

-Si...-Dijo Mei

-Hay que continuar con el entrenamiento-Dijo Po.

-¡SI!-Dijo animada Mei.

-Ahora vamos a mejorar tu condición física-Dijo Po, y se dirigió junto con ella al patio.

-¿Qué debo hacer?-Pregunto Mei

-Primero sentadillas, después lagartijas y al final abdominales-Dijo Po

-Muy bien-Dijo Mei y comenzó sus ejercicios, al cabo del un rato termino.

-Muy bien, creo que es suficiente ejercicio para tu primer día-Dijo Po al notar que habían pasado 4 horas desde que comenzaron.

-De acuerdo-Dijo Mei muy sofocada.

-Sera mejor que descanses-Dijo Po

-Si...-Dijo Mei y se metió al palacio.

Po por otra parte decidió bajar al pueblo y buscar a Song, ya que no tuvo mucho tiempo para hablar con ella.

=momentos después=

Al cabo de una hora(20 minutos bajando las escaleras y 40 recuperando el aliento) llego al pueblo, y fue entonces que callo en cuenta de algo, no sabía donde estaba la escuela de Song.

Maldijo mentalmente y decidió regresar, pero al ver las escaleras decidió primero ir a comer algo, pues ya tenia hambre y tardaría mucho en subir nuevamente, así que se dirigió al restaurante de su padre a comer algo de fideos.

En el restaurante de su padre, afortunadamente para Po se encontró con Song y algunas de sus chicas comiendo, así que se acerco a ellas.

-¡Po!-Grito Song al verlo y le dio un fuerte y muy, Muy, MUY largo abrazo.

-Yo también te extrañe Song-Dijo Po mientras aun la abrazaba.

Este comentario provoco que Song se sonrojara y para evitar ser vista por Po decidió seguir abrazándolo.

Al cabo de unos 5 minutos Song se separo de Po.

-Ese fue un largo abrazo-Dijo Po.

-Si... bueno... es porque teníamos mucho tiempo sin vernos.

-¿Ya comieron?-Pregunto Po para cambiar de tema.

-No, acabamos de llegar, aun no ordenamos-Respondió una de las chicas.

-Muy bien, entonces les preparare mi sopa especial y comeremos todos juntos, yo invito-Dijo, y sin esperar respuesta entro en la cocina y empezó a cocinar.

Song y las chicas esperaban en la mesa, mientras las chicas aconsejaban a Song sobre "cosas" respecto a Po.

-Listo-Dijo Po sirviendo la comida a las chicas y un plato más, para él.

Se sentó y comenzaron a comer, comían en silencio, pero sus miradas decían todo, las chicas miraban a Song, dándole ánimos para que intentara una "movida" con Po, Song miraba a Po intentando encontrar las palabras para decir o que hacer, y Po miraba a todas preguntándose porque ellas miraban a Song y Song lo miraba a él.

Mientras tanto en la entrada del restaurante ocultas 3 chicas ocultas observaban detenidamente a Po y Song, deteniéndose mutuamente de ir e interrumpirlos.

Pero aun si se detenían mutuamente, Tigresa no entendía el porque sentía la necesidad de interrumpirlos, y Mei no entendía que hacían ellas 2 ahí, solo Víbora entendía que pasaba, excepto que no entendía el porque ellas 2 no entendían.

Después de un rato terminaron de comer se dirigieron a la academia de danza de Song, pero curiosamente en el camino se encontraron con Tigresa, Víbora y Mei.

-Chicas, ¿qué hacen aquí?, pensé que seguirían entrenando-Dijo refiriéndose a Tigresa y Víbora-y descansando-Dijo refiriéndose a Mei.

-Decidí seguir entrenando pero necesito tu ayuda-Dijo Mei.

-Nosotras también, necesitamos que nos ayudes con la meditación-Dijo Tigresa.

-¿Meditación?-Pregunto Po

-Si, como tu ya alcanzaste la paz interior...-Dijo Víbora.

-Creo que entonces nos veremos luego-Dijo Song quien vio claramente las intenciones de las maestras pero no le convenía intervenir si quería conservar su vida.

-¿Y porque no nos acompañas?-Pregunto Po.

-¿Qué?-Preguntaron todas.

-Que nos acompañes, y así nos ayudas a entrenar a Mei y de paso aprendes tu también artes marciales.

-¿Qué yo te ayude?-Pregunto mientras sentía que la sangre lentamente se acumulaba en sus mejillas.

-Si, es que Víbora no puede entrenar correctamente con Mei y Tigresa me a dicho muchas veces que no le gusta entrenar cosas simples, y como Mei esta entrenando ahorita lo más simple...-Dijo Po.

-Entiendo-Dijo Song, a quien se le dibujo una sonrisa al ver la oportunidad de estar con Po como su alumna y así no estar en peligro de ser atacada por las maestras ni por Mei-Acepto

-Muy bien, pues vamos-Dijo Po animado sin tener ninguna idea de lo que había provocado su "brillante idea".

**...**

**Pues hasta aquí es segundo capitulo, me disculpo ya que tarde mucho en subirlo, pero estaba falto de inspiración así que es por eso que yo no pongo una fecha para actualizar.**

**por otra parte no se preocupen por que abandone el fic, yo tengo una sola regla al iniciar un fic.**

**TODA HISTORIA DEBE DE TENER UN FINAL.**

**así que yo NUNCA abandono un fic.**


End file.
